


Puns and Plumage: a Tale of a Tail

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Reference to Past Abuse, Comic Book Science, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pining, Praise Kink, Smut, Tails, but it gets fixed by the end and isn’t that traumatic, humans with animal tails, tails as erroneous zones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: All things considered, Len thinks, getting whammied and ending up sprouting an actual peacock tail isn’t the worst thing that could have happened to him. He’s otherwise fine and everything else seems normal.Though if Mick doesn’t stop laughing at him, Len is going to punch him in the face.And the way Barry is staring at Len is a little odd. Then Barry touches Len’s tail, and oh.Oh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Каламбуры в перьях: как похвастаться хвостом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812823) by [MaryNevskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya)
  * Inspired by [Unexpected Development](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651975) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> -This is inspired by this conversation from nirejseki’s [Unexpected Development ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7651975/chapters/20782762)
> 
>  
> 
> _“What’s he doing?” Allen asks in an undertone, watching Len inspect the troops, tapping his chin thoughtfully and gesturing around with his cold gun dramatically as he does._
> 
>  
> 
>   _“Peacocking,” Mick says, shaking his head. “S’what the parka’s for – tail substitute. Showing off his plumage.”_
> 
>   _Allen snickers. “Well,” he says, eyes bright, “he’s certainly got some excellent…plumage.”_
> 
>   _Mick roars with laughter._
> 
>  -The idea of characters sprouting tails that double as erroneous zones is something that’s been around fandoms for awhile, though I haven’t personally seen recently. Just doing my part to bring it back, I guess, lol.
> 
> -This takes place in an AU where Len and Mick both safely returned to Central after their time with the Legends and have been occasionally working with Team Flash for awhile. They still run heists as the fancy strikes them, too. Barry/Iris is not a thing that happened in this AU.

Len and Mick slowly circled the unknown meta woman, their guns raised. They’d stumbled upon   her stealing tech from Mercury Labs and she’d refused to identify herself or explain her reasons for the theft. Len and Mick weren’t against stealing, of course. But experimental tech was dangerous in unknown hands, and this was their city.

They might have let her go, if she’d explained herself well enough. But she hadn’t, instead raised her hands and started glowing a neon pink. She hadn’t actually hurt anyone, so Len hesitated to start shooting. Damn morals, complicated everything. So they’d called for backup.

Barry was on his way, as Cisco helpfully had informed them via their Team Flash comms. Sadly, that was as useful as Cisco could be. He had no information at all on this woman; no clue what her powers were or who she was.

“Talk to us now, or end up in cuffs once the Flash gets here.” Len warned. “He’s a lot less forgiving of theft than we are. You’re looking at hard time for taking something like that. Give us a reason and maybe we’ll let you walk now.”

Len was trying to go easy on her, thought it was a reasonable request. But her expression darkened as she focused on him.

“You think it’s just that easy to explain yourself to strangers?! Most people don’t even tell the ones they trust the most important things! I’ll bet you’re like that! I’ll bet you’re holding back something important from someone important to you! Well…this will wear off in a few hours, _after_ you confess your foremost desire to the one it most affects!”

Len scowled, trying to parse what exactly she’d just said, as she raised her hands toward him. He fired a warning shot near her with the cold gun. She shot pink and purple bubbles from her fingers at him.

The bubbles didn’t look dangerous, but that didn’t mean anything. Len jumped back and to the side, trying to avoid them, but they swerved and flew straight at him like they had homing signals. The bubbles popped in his face. He blinked, suddenly blinded and dizzy.

Len fell to his knees, unable to stop himself. He heard Mick roar in anger and knew he was shooting at the woman with his heat gun. Len tried to raise his gun too, but instead fell onto his back and blacked out.

\-------------------------------------------

Len blinked awake to find himself still on his back on the ground, so assumed not much time had passed. He felt…different. His back hurt. Not that horribly, but bad enough. _Was_ it his back? He wasn’t sure, suddenly. _Something_ hurt. He shifted and his body obeyed him, at least. The pain wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t move normally.

 Both Mick and Barry were towered over him, looking down at him in concern. So he assumed the meta threat was over, one way or another. Barry was in his Flash suit, the newer one that was brighter red with more gold accents, and Len absently thought he looked good.

At that thought, Len felt something move under him, beneath him…. _attached_ to him?! That was the source of his pain. It most _definitely_ was not his back. Len didn’t know _what_ it was.

Len shot up, quickly sitting and then standing. Mick and Barry both jumped back out of the way. Now that Len was up, the pain was gone, almost as if it’d never been there. Len frowned, trying to make sense of how he felt.

Len felt odd, really odd. Not bad, exactly. Just…different. Something was different. There was a weight on him, something dragging on him, brushing against his butt, something that felt like…like something was attached to his tail bone.

Mick and Barry were both staring at him with wide eyes and slack jaws. Not being helpful at all.

Len whipped his head around, trying to see his back, trying to see his butt. He…he did not believe this. Len chucked off his parka and threw it on the ground to get it out of the way.

Len willed the thing attached to him to move, experimentally, and it obeyed him. It furled and unfurled as easily as twirling his fingers. It was long, furled and down, it easily touched the ground. When unfurled, spread and up, it opened wide behind him. It was big enough to easily be seen over his shoulders and at his sides, rising an inch or two above his head.

Len had a tail, poking out from the gap between his shirt and pants. A tail attached to him that moved with his thoughts. A bright jade green, with blue and bronze eye-like spots, feathered tail. Len had a peacock tail.

What even was his life?!

“Are you…ok?” Barry found his voice finally; tentatively asking.

“Despite my deep appreciation for cutting edge fashion, I did not ask to be given a peacock tail!” Len growled. “Otherwise, I’m just peachy.”

Barry winced, looked guilty, and Len felt bad for snapping at him.

“I’m fine otherwise, really. I feel normal besides the drag from the added weight.” Len amended. “She didn’t hurt me. Just gave a damn tail for no apparent reason. Where is she?”

Barry and Mick exchanged a guilty look. Len scowled at them.

“She ran before I got here.” Barry admitted.

“You were out. I was trying to make sure she hadn’t broken your head.” Mick added. “I didn’t pay attention to where she went.”

Great. Len sighed, his tail swishing in resignation. Mick and Barry’s eyes followed the movement. Len hadn’t meant to move the tail. It’d been an unconscious reaction to his mood.

“Figures you get feathers and not even useful ones!” Mick chuckled. “Couldn’t have gotten wings and get to fly! You end up with a tail!”

Mick was close to having a laughing fit, now that he knew Len was mostly alright. Len could see it, though his friend was doing an admirable job holding it in so far. Eventually Len knew it was going to erupt. Not that he could really blame him.

“Can I, can I touch it?” Barry asked, staring at the tail.

Len nodded. He already knew he could feel it. Feel _through_ it; that was. He felt the weight of the tail on him, as well as the ground where the end of the tail brushed it, and the wind ruffling the feathers.

Barry inched forward, hesitating, eyes wide and full of wonder. Len blinked at him. This was weird, sure. But he wasn’t certain it warranted that reaction. They’d all seen and been through a lot of strange things.

Len unfurled the tail automatically as Barry got close. He snapped it open behind him, showing off the full size and colors of the tail. An odd sense of pride shot through him as Barry stared. Then Barry’s glove clad hands touched the tail, gently brushed against the feathers, and Len’s entire body shivered.

Oh. _Oh_. Fuck. _Fuck!_

Barry jerked his hand back.

“Does it hurt?!” The speedster asked in concern.

“No, no…it…it just feels weird.” Len winced slightly, unwilling to elaborate.

Mick came forward with his hand out and Len scowled and took two steps back. He furled the tail down and kept it tight against his butt, between his legs.

“You said we could touch it!” Mick protested.

“I said _Barry_ could touch it!” Len snapped. “Not you!”

Mick looked hurt for half a second, then understanding dawned on his face.

Damn it. Mick knew Len too well. Barry was blinking in confusion, clueless. But Mick had already figured it out.

Mick burst out laughing. Len’s scowl deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest. He huffed, his tail twitching unconsciously in agitation. The damn tail!

Len hadn’t shivered in pain. When Barry had run his fingers along Len’s feathers, it had been like Barry had just rubbed Len’s nipples or stroked his cock. Len had shivered in pure arousal.

Len had covered it up, had held it in. Barry had no clue. But Mick knew all Len’s tells. Mick knew how Len felt about Barry. So of course Mick found this hilarious.

Len couldn’t really blame Mick. But Len would still punch him in his smug face if he didn’t stop laughing soon.

Len was going to _kill_ that meta the next time he saw her!

\--------------------------------------

“It’s completely attached to you, fused right to your spine, connected to your nervous system, as if you were born with it.” Caitlin explained in that cool clinical tone of a medical professional that was trying to keep their patient calm, but was in way over their head. “I wouldn’t recommend trying to forcefully remove it. It would be like amputating a limp, which is a huge strain on the body. And considering we don’t understand the science of how it appeared in the first place, it may just grow back afterward.”

Len was sitting crossways on a bed in Star Labs, so his legs could dangle off one side, while his tail fell over the other. It was the only way he’d managed to find to sit comfortably with the damn thing dangling over his ass.

Len had quickly found he didn’t like unfurling the tail often. When he did, it felt like he was trying to sexually attract whoever was in his line of vision. Like by showing off his tail he was essentially propositioning them for a night of pleasure in his bed. Just look at how magnificent his tail was, didn’t it make it obvious he’d be good in the sack? It was ridiculous, but it was how it felt.

He had no desire to feel like he was coming on to Caitlin, or Cisco, or Mick. Just Barry.

Even if they wouldn’t understand that was what was happening. Len wasn’t about to volunteer that information. But Len _felt_ it.

Damn it. Damn tail.

At least Len didn’t seem to have picked up any other bird-like tendencies from the added tail.

“Otherwise, your body is unchanged as far as I can tell.” Caitlin continued, confirming how Len felt. “All your scans match perfectly with the last routine ones we took of you. Besides the tail.”

“Awe, and here I was looking forward to getting bird seed on the way home for your dinner!” Mick chuckled.

Len glared at his friend. Mick hadn’t really stopped grinning since Len had assured him he was mostly fine. But Mick had still followed Len’s lead. He hadn’t mentioned how Len clearly got turned on when his tail was touched.

It was less intense when Caitlin touched the tail to examine it. That was clinical; Len could ignore that, for the most part. It wasn’t like when Barry had touched it. The way Barry had run his fingers along the feathers, almost reverently; it had been like a shot of pure arousal into Len’s system. Caitlin’s touches weren’t like that. But the tail was still quite sensitive.

Mick had gone along with Len’s lie that the meta, or possibly sorceress, had given no indication how he could change back to normal. They would talk about it, Len and Mick, but alone later. Mick respected Len’s right to privacy, even as he found his predicament hilarious.

Cisco had been grinning nonstop and chuckled a little, too. Len grumbled and glared, but he knew he would have found it amusing if it’d happened to anyone else.

At least Caitlin was professional, if not particularly helpful.

Barry was sympathetic and concerned, though he might have cracked a few slight smiles too. Which was fine, Len told himself.

Len didn’t need Barry asking to touch his tail again, no matter how much he wanted those long fingers back on his feathers. Len could look at Barry and completely resist the urge to unfurl his tail and try to show it off to the speedster. But the urge was there, every time he looked at Barry.

Len wanted Barry’s attention and admiration, always did. The tail didn’t change that at all. It was just a new way to reveal something Len wasn’t ready to admit aloud.

“I would like to take a few feathers, to run further tests on them.” Caitlin was saying, breaking Len from his thoughts. “If that would be alright, Leonard.”

“You want to _pluck_ him?!” Barry asked, sounding appalled.

Len smiled tightly at Barry’s outburst on his behalf. He again pushed down the urge to raise his tail and show off his plumage to the speedster.

“It shouldn’t be any worse than plucking a few strands of hair from someone’s head.” Caitlin huffed defensively. “And I am asking his permission.”

Len grit his teeth. Mick had gone soberly silent. Len hadn’t admitted how sensitive the tail was. He still didn’t want to. It was a weakness. No matter how much he’d grown to trust Team Flash, for the most part, he still didn’t like sharing his weaknesses.

He was loath to give her permission to pluck feathers. He knew it would hurt a lot more than plucking some hairs. More like pulling teeth, quite possibly. Mick knew it, too. But he would keep quiet and let Len make the choice on his own.

But what was the alternative? Admit how affected he was by every touch of the tail, and deny Caitlin the opportunity to develop a cure that didn’t involve him following the meta’s instructions. Or accept strong pain relief drugs first that would leave his mind slow and disconnected, so he would be vulnerable and have no chance to figure out a plan on his own soon.

The other alternative? Admit what the meta had said could fix the issue. And then have to _talk_ about what else he might have to admit to get the tail to go away, with Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry all staring. At least none of the West’s or any version of Wells was there to add to the peanut gallery.

But it was still far more people than Len was willing to confide anything of the sort in. He got along with Team Flash now. Respected them, to a certain extent, and they respected him back. Even Detective West was begrudgingly accepting his and Mick’s occasional presence on the team.

But that didn’t mean Len was anywhere near ready to talk about what might be required to fix this thing. Especially not so soon, before he’d had time alone to think and plan, weigh consequences and possibilities.

So, for now, plucking it was then.

“How many feathers do you need?” Len asked.

“Three or four should be good for now.” Caitlin answered. “We can always get more later, if needed.”

Len kept his face frozen, forced his breathing to remain normal. He effectively hid his inner turmoil from everyone there but Mick. He mentally counted to five before trying to answer to avoid snapping and giving something away.

Mick knew Len’s answer before he spoke.

“I’m hungry. Going to get something to eat in the kitchen. Let me know when you’re done and we can leave.” Mick grunted, hurrying out gruffly.

Cisco and Caitlin gave Mick a look as if they were wondering what his problem was. Mick ignored them.

Len knew Mick had left to hide his anger at watching Len in pain and not being able to do anything to help. Len felt guilty for putting his friend through this. But he knew Mick understood better than anyone else how Len needed to keep certain things to himself.

“Alright, Doc.” Len agreed. “Take what you need, but do it quickly.”

Caitlin did, plucking four feathers from Len’s tail in rapid succession. Len grit his teeth tightly and breathed rapidly through his nose. His heart raced, his entire body was tense, but he kept his expression frozen and forced himself to remain silent.

It hurt about as much as getting whipped with a leather belt, but not as painful as when the attached buckle was used to strike his skin too. Len knew that from personal experience. He also knew how to stay still and silent through that much pain.

But it was over much faster than he’d expected and the pain quickly faded afterward. Len felt his heart rate returning to normal, and before he’d counted to twenty the pain was completely gone. As sensitive as the tail was, recovering from it being hurt seemed to be very rapid.

Caitlin had set the feathers aside and was looking intently at Len, as if she suspected the reaction he had just hidden. If she’d had him hooked up to monitors he wouldn’t have been able to hide it. But now she only had her suspicions and didn’t give voice to them. Len was grateful for that.

“I’d prefer if you’d stay here overnight for monitoring, but I don’t expect you to agree to that.” Caitlin sighed in resignation.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I feel fine.” Len said as he got up. It wasn’t even a lie.

“But you _will_ check in tomorrow, right?” Barry asked; the concern clear in his voice. “You’re not going to just disappear and try and handle this on your own, right? We can help. We _want_ to help.”

Len looked at the scarlet speedster, still in his Flash suit, but with the cowl pulled back. He hadn’t bothered to change, even if it would have only taken him a few seconds at his speed. He’d stayed by Len’s side the entire time since they’d gotten to the lab.

Len again forced down the urge to unfurl his tail and shift the feathers around to try and catch the best light, to show Barry. These urges were ludicrous, Len mentally chided himself. Even if Barry did, to some extent, find Len attractive; he was _not_ going to be impressed by Len waving around his ass to present his peacock tail to him!

“I’ll keep in touch.” Len promised.

Len could tell Barry wanted better assurances than that. But Len had none for him. If he stuck around Barry too long, he wouldn’t be able to keep resisting these urges to strut for his approval. Barry hadn’t really laughed at Len’s predicament. Not yet. Len had no desire to see that change by acting like a fool in front of him.

Just like he had no desire to tell Barry how much he wanted him, and risk Barry looking at him with pity. Barry would reject Len’s offer gently, of course he would. He might even admit to feeling some attraction to Len. But Barry wanting to have sex with Len? The chances of that were slim to none, in Len’s opinion.

Just because you were mildly attracted to someone didn’t mean you wanted to share their bed. Barry had options; a lot of them. Many more desirable than an old thief that sometimes played hero if the right mood struck him.

So Len left, collected Mick from the kitchen, and headed out.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Len asked; when they were finally alone.

They lived in the same apartment building, he and Mick. They were neighbors, but not roommates. It was exactly the amount of closeness and distance that worked for them.

“Nothing for me to say.” Mick answered. “I know you know damn well how to get rid of that tail. If you’d rather put up with it than tell him, that’s your choice. I think it’s a fucking stupid choice. But you knew that already, too.”

Len nodded, accepting Mick’s answer but offering neither agreement nor disagreement.

Mick made them dinner and made sure Len ate his share. Len had to sit sideways in the chair to account for the tail. They didn’t talk more, Mick knowing well enough to leave Len to his thoughts. Len said nothing of the kind, but Mick’s solid presence nearby did worlds to keep Len grounded and not start freaking out.

Unfortunately, by the end of the evening, Len was no closer to an acceptable answer than he’d been before they’d left the lab. He nodded good night to Mick, and went next door to his apartment and his bed. But he didn’t sleep.

Len played with his own tail, running his deft fingers through the soft sensitive feathers. He closed his eyes and imagined other fingers, scarlet clad ones, caressing his tail instead. Barry taking off those gloves and running this bare hands along Len’s feathers.

He imagined Barry’s lips on him, then Barry speaking to him, close to Len’s ear. He told Len how beautiful he thought Len was, how clever, how skilled, how irresistible. It wasn’t long before Len moved his hands to his cock, came after only a few tugs, and orgasmed harder than he had since he was a teen.

 

**End Note:** I have this planned to be around 4 or 5 chapters. I mostly want to deal with the aftermath of the meta. So I’m not going to go much in depth into the meta herself or her background, how exactly her powers work, etc. Her powers are just the catalyst needed for the idea, and the focus of the story is on Len and Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Amazing fanart by [@yanpolosik](http://yanpolosik.tumblr.com/)!! [Click here to see in full size.](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/winged_kame/695039/64479/64479_original.jpg)

Having a peacock tail had started as a mild annoyance. Four full days with it and it was becoming more than that.

Len couldn’t hide the thing. There was no way to cover it even remotely comfortably in clothes. So Len couldn’t go out without attracting unwanted attention. So Len didn’t go out. So Len had been stuck in his apartment for days, bored out of his mind. When Len got bored, Len got cranky. When Len was cranky, he snapped at everyone and everything nearby.

Mick come over for lunch, figured out Len’s mood quickly enough and had gone out.

He said he was going to look for the meta. It was the truth, probably. But they had no leads. So likely Mick would wander around town for a few hours looking, checking with their contacts, then plop himself down at a bar and drink until closing time. Len didn’t blame him. Mick hated being presented with a problem he couldn’t do anything about, same as Len.

Len could have gone to Star Labs, but there was no good reason to. The more time he spent there, the more likely Caitlin was to ask for more feathers or to run some test that gave away just how sensitive the tail was.

Len had called to check in daily with her, but she’d learned nothing useful. The feathers had Len’s DNA, nothing else marking their origin or a way to trace the meta. Cisco had assured him he was monitoring all city cameras for the meta. Barry was doing his own rounds around the city with an eye out for her. There was nothing else they could do.

Len was lying face down on his couch to account for the tail, feeling sorry for himself, when his doorbell rang. It was late evening, but early for Mick to be back. Len frowned and got up.

He grabbed the pair of pajama pants he’d thrown on the floor earlier in frustration. He’d quickly found out the tail was more comfortable with less fabric brushing against it. So he’d just been lying around naked. He lived alone, so what was the harm?

Len pulled the soft pants on, but didn’t bother with anything else. He kept them low slung on his hips so the waistband wouldn’t press against the base of his tail. No one visited him besides Mick. If Len hadn’t been sulking so much, it might have occurred to him that this likely wasn’t Mick, regardless.

Len opened the door, saw Barry, and couldn’t react fast enough to keep his tail down. Len’s feathers spread out in their full plumage behind him for Barry. The speedster just blinked and stared.

“How are _you_ here?!” Len snapped. “ _Why_ are you here?!”

Despite working together for some time, Len had never invited Barry over. The speedster had respected that. Until now, apparently.

Barry frowned with a full on pout. He was dressed in casual clothes, t-shirt under soft looking hoodie and tight jeans. He looked good. Len’s tail stubbornly refused to listen to Len and go down. Barry kept staring. Len hoped Barry liked what he saw, then pushed the thought down.

“Mick gave me your address. I called him because I was worried you wouldn’t tell us if you were feeling worse. Mick said he was busy and wouldn’t be home for awhile to check on you. I was worried.” Barry finally answered.

“I’m _fine_ , Barry. You can go.” Len snippily tried to dismiss the speedster. “There’s nothing for you to do here.”

“I…I just…” Barry huffed. “I thought maybe you’d want some help cleaning it. The tail, I mean. It can’t be easy to groom it yourself. I looked up stuff online about bird care. I got a comb pick that should work, a spray bottle for water, bird shampoo, and feather conditioner.”

Len blinked in surprise at that list. He had no idea feather conditioner was even a thing that existed. He thought maybe he ought to be insulted. Barry had apparently consulted sites to learn how to wash Len’s tail as if he were a pet bird. But he wasn’t. He was the opposite of that.

Barry looked…hopeful. Len’s stomach kept flipping at the thought of the speedster grooming his tail. His tail that still refused to furl and behave. It was a bad, bad idea. But Len wasn’t sure he could resist it.

The tail _was_ dirty. It was slightly itchy and irritated from Len dragging it around his apartment while he paced for a lot of the previous few days. Showering it off alone did little.

“Look,” Barry continued before Len could decide what to do. “I know it’s more sensitive than you want to admit. I won’t use my speed. I’ll be gentle. I just want to help. I couldn’t find any trace of that meta, so this is the least I can do. The tail is a part of you, for now. If you’re stuck with it for awhile, it should be kept healthy. Otherwise you could get sick.”

Len pressed his lips tightly together, trying to resist. But his body was screaming at him to give in. Let Barry preen him. Show Barry up close how soft and pretty his tail was.

“Fine.” Len snapped. “But if you pull too hard, I am kicking you in your balls.”

Len hadn’t been trying to be funny. He was just frustrated and cranky. But Barry laughed good-naturedly and it surprisingly made Len feel a little better. The speedster followed him into his apartment, Len closing the door behind them.

Len went to his bedroom, thinking that would be the easiest way. He dramatically fell onto his stomach on the bed, his tail finally listening and going down to spread out behind him on the comforter.

“Knock yourself out.” Len gestured to his tail.

He crossed his arms under his chin and rested his head on them. Len had decided to just let Barry do what he wanted. If it hurt too much, Len would kick at him, though not that roughly. But Len didn’t expect it to hurt much. Len trusted Barry when he said he would be gentle. Len knew he was going to have a raging hard-on by the end of this. But he was too frustrated to care anymore.

He could hide it. He was good at hiding things. Barry never needed to know. Barry never needed to be made uncomfortable by Len’s desires. Len never had to hear Barry reject him. Len could hold it in, like he always did.

Barry got onto his knees on the bed next to Len and got to work. He put a towel under Len’s tail to keep the bed dry. Barry then lightly sprayed the entire tail with water. Len shivered a little, but tried to stay still. Then Barry started with the comb, brushing out the worst of the dirt and dust. That did hurt a little, admittedly, and Len grit his teeth. But it felt better with every stroke, as the irritating grime that’d collected in the tail got cleaned out.

Barry re-sprayed Len’s tail with water, popped open one of the bottles he’d brought, then started to work his fingers through Len’s feathers. Len assumed Barry had rubbed the shampoo into his hands, and was gently raking it into Len’s tail. Len sighed, letting himself relax. It was starting to feel better now. Good even, like a back massage.

Barry was taking his time and before long Len lost track of the steps he was taking. He thought Barry must have combed out the shampoo and moved on to the conditioner by now.

Len’s tail was long and Barry made sure to run his fingers along every feather. Len moved from feeling relaxed, to aroused, with every brush of Barry’s fingers. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was the opposite of that, but it was intense. Len shivered a lot, his cock was hard, and it took all of Len’s willpower to stay still and not grind his crotch into the bed. His cock throbbed in time with each caress of Barry’s fingers on his feathers.

Barry sprayed Len’s feathers with water one more time, and then gently toweled his tail off, patting it dry. Len thought he must finally be almost done. Len loved how it felt, he did. He loved Barry’s hands on him. But he couldn’t hide how it was really affecting him much longer.

Barry set aside the towel and Len thought it was over. Then Barry’s fingers were brushing along his feathers again, but lighter, almost reverently.

 “It looks a lot better. Feels a lot better.” Barry said. “Brighter, softer, like it did the first day.”

Len bit down on his own thumb so he wouldn’t respond. It shouldn’t affect him that much to be complimented, he thought. But Barry had always gotten intense reactions out of him. The tail just made them harder to ignore.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Barry whispered; soft enough that Len barely heard him.

But that was enough. That was it. Len’s willpower had reached its limit. Len outright moaned.

They both froze. Len clamped his eyes shut, embarrassed. Len prided himself on his self control. Getting that turned on by something not intended to be even slightly arousing was mortifying.

He waited to feel Barry get off the bed. He didn’t.

“Len?” Barry asked, lightly putting his hand on Len’s bare back.

“What?!” Len snapped, feeling humiliated, and turned his head to glare at Barry.

When he did so, Len raked his eyes down the speedster’s body, from his blushing face to the very obvious hard-on straining against his jeans. Len blinked, shocked, and stared unabashedly at Barry’s crotch.

Barry started to back away, looking ashamed, and folding into himself. That wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all.

Len sat up, flipping around so his body faced Barry, and made no move to hide the erection tenting his pajama pants. Len’s tail shot up, full and proud, behind him for Barry. Len didn’t try to stop it.

“Barry, look at me.”

Barry did, meeting Len’s eyes and then trailing down his body. His gaze rested on Len’s obvious erection, just as Len’s had on his. Barry’s eyes were wide and blinking rapidly, as if Len’s hard-on was more miraculous than his peacock tail.

“The tail might be a little more than just sensitive.” Len admitted, hurrying to add, “But I don’t need a tail to get turned on by you, Barry. Just to be clear. I’ve wanted you for a long time. If you want the same thing; me and not just the pretty feathers, then we should…”

Len was shoved back by a happy eager speedster in his arms before he could finish.

“Careful! Don’t push me on my back. The tail getting crushed hurts.” Len hissed.

“Sorry, sorry!” Barry winced. “I’m just really excited. I never thought you’d want me like that. Not really. Not beyond teasing.”

“I never thought _you’d_ want _me_ like that.” Len admitted. “But I’ve wanted you naked in my bed since the first time I saw your ass in that scarlet suit. Getting to know the person under the cowl only made me want you more.”

Len felt something inside him react as he finished saying that. Something like bubbles popping in his head. He experimentally twitched his tail, to find it still there. Well, the meta _had_ said it would take a few hours after confessing for the tail to be gone.

Len was almost going to miss it. Almost. But as long as he got to keep Barry, he considered it a more than fair trade, even factoring in all the aggravation the tail has caused him.

That wasn’t guaranteed, of course. This might be a onetime thing. But even if it was, it would be one more time than Len had been expecting. He was going to enjoy every second of it.

Barry was grinning widely at him, beaming. Len couldn’t help smiling widely back. He moved the short distance between them and started kissing the speedster.

Kissing Barry was everything Len had imagined. The two of them playfully fought for dominance in each other’s mouths, much like they play fought as the Flash and Captain Cold. Then Barry’s hands strayed to Len’s tail, running his fingers along the feathers again, and Len shivered. Barry did it again, and Len let himself moan, and then bit down lightly on Barry’s lip in response.

“You keep that up and I’m not going to last long.”

“You already _did_ last long, I think. If I understand this right, now.” Barry smirked. “If your tail is sensitive in the way it seems, now, it’s _amazing_ you lasted this long. _You’re_ amazing, Len.”

Len bit down on his own lip that time, but the moan still came through, throaty and louder than Len would have liked to allow. But looking at Barry, Len saw no mocking, no ridicule. Barry’s expression was one of respect and admiration. Desire, too. But it was the blatant wonder he looked at Len with, that did Len in.

With all the buildup of Barry cleaning his tail, and the way Barry was looking at him, Len doubted he was going to make it through much foreplay. He wasn’t sure he could hold on through the prep needed for actual penetrative sex, either; regardless of which of them bottomed. But he hated to disappoint Barry, especially for their first time. Some of that must have shown on his face.

“You can come whenever you want to, Len. You don’t have to hold back with me anymore. You don’t have to try and hide your reactions. I don’t have any certain expectations here. You aren’t going to disappoint me. I just want to see you feel good, preferably because of _me_.”

“You _did_ notice I didn’t want anyone else touching my tail, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Barry blinked as it dawned on him. “Didn’t get what it meant before. Now I do.”

Barry grinned, his expression full of happiness and lust. Len let his own match it.

“One request first.” Len held up a finger.

“Name it.”

“I get to see you naked before I come.”

Mere seconds after Len said it, Barry obeyed. Len saw a blur, a little lightening. And then Barry was in bed with him, completely naked. Len drank in the sight, his eyes raking up and down Barry’s bare body. There wasn’t an inch of the speedster that Len didn’t like the look of, from his blushing cheeks to his erect cock.

“Can I...see you too?” Barry asked, hesitantly.

“Of course.”

Len slipped off his pants, smirking as Barry’s eyes stayed glued on Len’s erection. Barry licked his lips and Len shivered. Len might be self conscious about certain aspects of his body, but his dick size wasn’t one of them. He smirked in pride as Barry drank the sight in. But as tempting as asking Barry for a blow job was, Len knew he likely wouldn’t have the tail much longer. If the meta was to be believed, anyway. Best to enjoy it while he did.

“I never thought…never thought I’d get to see you naked, let alone naked and…get to see you come.” Barry swallowed nervously, but Len loved hearing those words.

“Stroke my cock and my pea _cock_ tail at the same time and I’ll come for you in a few seconds.” Len offered. “If you want, Barry.”

“Fuck yes, I want!” Barry growled.

Barry’s hands were back on Len a moment later, doing exactly as Len had suggested. Barry easily developed a rhythm to rub both Len’s feathers and cock at the same time. Len tried to wait a little longer, tried to hold on, just to get to feel Barry’s hands on him a few moments longer. But his willpower was already past its limit.

“I can’t get enough of looking at you like this, Len. So gorgeous and open.” Barry sounded in awe. “Come for me, please. Let me see you like that.”

And that was that. Len lost it. He came hard, spilling his seed all over Barry’s hand. He shivered and moaned, letting himself go as much as he could, since Barry wanted to see. Len watched Barry watching him, delighting in the desire he saw in those green eyes. Barry stared unabashedly back, as if taking note of Len’s every gasp and shiver.

Barry kept eye contact as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked Len’s come off his fingers. That wrung another shiver out of Len, as no doubt he’d intended.

As his orgasmic tremors began to calm, Len’s eyes trailed down Barry’s body toward the speedster’s own neglected erection. Len was competitive, of course he was. And he’d let Barry take the lead here long enough.

Len smirked at Barry for a brief second, then gracefully bent down and took Barry’s cock into his mouth. Barry gasped, his hands speeding to the back of Len’s head in shock. But he didn’t grab or push. He just kept the weight of them there on Len. Len’s tail was still up, and Len knew he was giving Barry a fine view of it as he sucked.

Len was good at this; he liked doing it. Not so much because of the taste, but because of the control it gave him. People often saw sucking cock as being in a submissive position. But Len didn’t. He just had to bite down and his partner would be in a world of pain. Not that he’d ever do that to Barry. But he loved having something as important as Barry’s cock so much at his mercy. Len knew how to make very flick of his tongue and press of his lips feel extremely good for Barry.

It didn’t take long; Barry had been hard and waiting for awhile, too. But Len was proud he’d gotten to show off, at least a little. Give Barry some extra incentive to make this a recurring thing between them. Len felt the first spurt of Barry’s come on his tongue and pulled back.

Len raised his head, not because he minded swallowing, but because he wanted to see Barry’s face as he came; like Barry had watched Len’s. Len tugged Barry’s cock through it and delighted in seeing the bright pleasure filled eyes, and Barry’s mouth open in a wide circle. Barry’s voice moaning was music to Len’s ears. Barry vibrated a little as he came, as if unable to hold it back. Len grinned at that sight too, and the feeling of Barry’s cock pulsing in his hand.

When Barry was done, Len licked his own hand clean with a smirk. Barry was not going to beat him in the seduction game. He leaned in to initiate a kiss that Barry readily accepted. Len knew they both tasted themselves in the other’s mouth. It was wonderfully erotic.

Too soon, the remaining come on their bodies started to get sticky between them. Without mentioning it, Barry sped out and returned a second later with a damp washcloth from Len’s bathroom. He cleaned them off, and then sped the cloth away. When he returned again, he abruptly halted near the bed, looking at Len uncertainly.

Words were not something Len could manage in that moment. But he opened his arms for the speedster in invitation, hoping that said enough. Apparently it did, as Barry’s expression looked relieved and then grinning again. He was hugging Len a moment later.

They settled into bed together, Len shifting to his side to drape his tail along the bed. They were asleep before Len could stop to wonder again if the meta had told the truth about the tail being gone soon.

\---------------------------------

She had. When Len woke up, the tail was gone. But Barry was still there, in his bed. Len smiled at the sight of the sleeping speedster next to him.

Len stretched, readjusting to not having the weight of a tail hanging over his ass. He missed it, a _little_. But mostly he was glad it was gone. As pretty as it was, as wonderful results as it’d gotten him, having it just wasn’t practical.

Barry was blinking open his eyes soon after, and quickly noticed the change. He pouted and Len felt a twinge of worry. Had the tail somehow been the only thing bringing them together? Would Barry speed away now that Len was back to normal? To Len’s still sleepy mind, that seemed a real possibility.

“You liked it.” Len stated. It wasn’t a question.

“I did. But because it looked sexy on _you_.” Barry responded, picking up Len’s mood. “I don’t have a tail feather fetish. I liked it because it was a part of _you_. Because it gave me an excuse to come over here and touch you.”

Len took a breath and smiled, relieved. Barry smiled somewhat shyly back.

“You don’t need an excuse to touch me.” Len offered. “And even sans tail, I have plenty of appealing parts to touch, if I do say so myself.”

That got Barry to laugh and ease his mind some, as Len had intended.

“You do.” Barry agreed. “You most definitely do. In fact, the tail covered up a certain very appealing part of you and made it difficult to touch. I…if we…I’d like…”

“If you’re trying to say you want to get your hands on my ass, Barry.” Len smirked. “Consider this me giving you an official invitation to do so, whenever you want. As long as I get the same permission back, for yours.”

Barry laughed again and Len continued to smirk.

“Yeah, ok. That is definitely something I can… _get behind_.” Barry grinned.

Len laughed then, too. Oh, they were great together, the two of them. Now, if only it could last.

“I’m glad you’re back to normal, by the way. As nice as it looked, that couldn’t have been fun having to deal with a tail like that all the time.”

“It did have its perks.” Len admitted. “But I am glad to see it gone, all the same.”

“We never did figure it out, though.” Barry frowned. “Was it just because enough time had passed that it wore off?”

“Ah. About that…” Len winced.

Barry took Len’s explanation better than Len had expected. Len told him the truth too. Exactly what the meta has said when she whammied him. And exactly how Len had quickly realized he’d needed to confess his desire for Barry, to fix it.

“I would have never rejected you.” Barry tried to assure him. “Tail or no tail. I’ve wanted you for a long time. I hope you know that now.”

“I do, Barry. I do.”

They kissed again then. It was quite awhile afterward that they remembered there were other people that would appreciate being told Len was now sans tail, and what exactly the meta had said before. They didn’t manage to feel very guilty about the delay, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet! Barry’s getting his turn with a tail, too! Not a peacock one, though. I’m not spoiling what type it is. Should be a fun surprise hopefully ^_~


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed mostly uneventfully. Meta and regular criminal threats came and went, but no major ones. Nothing Len and Mick got called to help Team Flash out on. There was still no sign of the meta that had given Len the peacock tail, and Len remained tail-free since his confession. But the results remained.

Every few nights, after patrolling as the Flash, Barry would show up at Len’s apartment. Glorious sex followed. Barry never sped away after, staying to snuggle in bed with Len instead. If there was time in the morning, he stayed for breakfast. After the first few times, Len stopped expecting the speedster to leave after sex. They were forming a nice, comfortable, mutually beneficial routine.

Len was happier than he’d been in a very long time. He just hoped it would last.

\-------------------------------

It was a Sunday morning and Len was watching Barry finish the breakfast they’d made. Barry had never stayed past breakfast, always having some other prior commitment to run off to, whether it was work or family. Len was trying to ignore how that hurt and enjoy what part of Barry he had. Barry hadn’t mentioned any other plans he had to hurry to that day, though. Len was considering asking, when Barry’s phone rang. Len hid the sigh he felt.

“That was Cisco.” Barry explained once he’d ended the call. “We’ve actually got a sighting of Bubbles! She just came out of Mercury Labs, stealing something else! Cisco’s following her on cameras nearby so far.”

“In the middle of the morning?” Len wrinkled his noise in distaste at the horrible heist planning. “And you’re really letting Cisco call her _Bubble_ s?”

“It fits.” Barry shrugged. “I’d like to go easy on her, but I can’t just let her take experimental tech without having a clue what she’s doing with it.”

Len nodded. He’d thought the same thing the last time. He was glad about what had come of her meddling last time, in the end. But that didn’t mean that she had trustworthy intentions.

“I’m going to speed over there. Try and follow her and see where she goes before I approach her. Do you and maybe Mick want to come as back-up?”

“We’ll get ready and head over.” Len nodded. “I’ll let you know on the comms once we’re close.”

\---------------------------------------

Len, Mick, and Barry had Bubbles surrounded in an alleyway. They were trying to talk to her, again. Again, she wasn’t cooperating. Barry could have sped in and grabbed her, put meta-power-dampening cuffs on her. But she’d only be less likely to explain herself then. They were really trying to give her the benefit of the doubt that she didn’t mean to hurt anyone. But she wasn’t listening.

“Why should I trust you?! Any of you?! You two are _dangerous_ criminals! I don’t care if you have pardons! And you, Flash, you lock away metas without trials and throw away the key! You say you want to help, are trying to do better. But _why_ should I believe you?!”

Barry looked stricken. It was true; he’d done those things in the past. But Team Flash really was trying to do better. It was proven just by him standing there and trying to reason with her now.

“I think you need another lesson in telling the truth!” She continued without giving them time to respond. “Same rules as last time! Confess your foremost desire to the one it most affects, or be stuck with a tail until you do!”

She was glowing pink again, and Len tensed. If he ended up with a peacock tail again, he could deal with it. But he didn’t like the idea. Regardless of end result, it wasn’t right to _force_ people to admit things they weren’t ready to. His patience for this woman was quickly running out.

But she didn’t aim for him. She aimed for Barry.

Len reacted on instinct, shooting his cold gun off directly in the path of the bubbles flying from her fingers. It didn’t matter. The bubbles swerved right around the shot of cold and straight toward Barry.

Barry could dodge bullets. These bubbles were a lot slower than that. But that didn’t matter either. As soon as he sped up, they sped up to match him. Len just saw two blurs, a red one and a pink one; Barry and the bubbles moving too fast for him to follow. But he knew they’d connected when the next second he saw Barry limp on the ground.

That sight dispelled any feelings of mercy and leniency that Len had left toward this woman. Hopefully Barry would be fine in a moment, just wake up with a tail like Len had. But Len didn’t _know_ that. She could be lying this time. She might not have complete control of her powers. She could have seriously hurt Barry. Len was not about to let that stand.

His face twisted in anger and he shot at her relentlessly as he ran toward Barry. His concern for the speedster meant he didn’t aim as well as he could have, though. She dodged and ran.

Mick looked after her, ready to run in pursuit, then at Barry on the ground, and then toward Len questioningly.

“Let her go.” Len hissed unhappily. “Watch my back while I check on Barry.”

Mick nodded and obeyed, keeping his eyes on their surroundings and gun ready, while Len knelt down next to Barry. The meta didn’t seem likely to circle back, but her motives and powers were too much a mystery to count on that. And there was always the possibility she wasn’t working alone. Len wasn’t about to leave them vulnerable if it could be helped.

Barry was still out cold. Len slowly and gently lifted him up into a sitting position, leaning him into Len’s body for balance. He was trying to shift him enough to see if Barry had a tail. And if he did, spare him the painful discomfort of waking up with it crushed under his body. Remembering the Flash suit was one piece, Len winced to think a tail might be smashed inside.

But then he’d managed to move Barry enough that Len saw the tail, sticking out proudly through a small hole in the Flash suit, just above Barry’s butt. The meta’s power must have created the rip in the suit, and Len was grateful for that.

Len frowned, blinking at the tail. Definitely not a peacock tail. It looked familiar, but Len couldn’t quite place what animal it normally belonged to.

It was a little longer than Len’s forearm; much shorter than his peacock tail had been. It was bright yellow, with a bit of brown near the base. It was covered in what looked like soft fur, but had sharp edges to its shape. It was wider at the end, almost square. Then zigged and zagged a few times as it tapered off to a thinner width, as it got closer to where it was attached to Barry’s body.

Len blinked as he realized what it looked it; a lightning bolt. No real animal had a tail like that.

Barry groaned then, starting to wake up. Len tore his attention from the tail and focused on Barry’s face. He really hoped Barry had suffered no more ill effects than Len had, and would be alright in a moment.

“Len?” Barry asked, blinking at him and looking around.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here. How do you feel?”

“I…alright, I think. A little weird. Did Bubbles get away again? Do…do I…do I have a _tail_?!”

“Yes, and yes.” Len admitted.

Barry tensed as realization dawned on him. He tried to twist around and look behind him, but he frowned in frustration. The tail was a lot shorter than Len’s had been. He might not be able to get a good look at it.

“I can’t…” Barry sighed and stilled in defeat. “I can’t see it. What is it?”

“It’s a…tail.” Len answered with a guilty wince. “I don’t know what kind. I can take a photo and show you, if you want?”

Barry nodded. So Len got his phone out of his pocket and snapped a shot. He handed his cell to Barry, who frowned at the photo in confusion for a few seconds. Then his eyes widened and his face started to turn red. He gave Len the phone back and buried his face in his hands in clear embarrassment. Len squeezed Barry’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him, but Len was confused. He didn’t know why this apparently seemed more mortifying to Barry than Len’s peacock tail had been.

Mick had turned toward them, as no attack seemed forthcoming. Len looked at his friend and raised his eyebrows in question, gesturing with a slight tilt of his head toward Barry. But Mick just shrugged after he’d looked. He apparently didn’t know what the tail was either, or why it was so embarrassing.

“What is it?! What kind of tail is it?!” Cisco’s voice demanded from the comms.

Len scowled at the clear lack of tact. Len had wanted to give Barry a few minutes to process this before asking. Mick was following Len’s lead. But of course Cisco had never been one to keep his curiosity quiet. Len had tuned out everything else Cisco and Caitlin had been asking since Barry got hit by the bubbles; too concerned about Barry to bother with them unless they had helpful information. But Barry heard that one loud and clear.

“It’s a….it’s a…I have…I have…” Barry swallowed hard and kept his hands over his face. “I have a Pikachu tail.”

“What the fuck is that?” Mick asked.

“A Pokémon. The main one.” Len answered, as understanding dawned on him. “It’s an _electric_ rabbit, I think.”

“Actually they’re more like rats.” Barry corrected. “I… _fuck_! I…just…I…I’m going to the lab!”

Barry sped off before Len could say anything. Len frowned deeply at the empty air where Barry had been a second before.

Len understood how this could be embarrassing for Barry. A real animal, considered regal by most, like the peacock, was one thing. A kids’ cartoon animal that used lighting based powers was like a parody of the Flash. It made sense for Barry not to want to be seen with the tail. But he hadn’t had to run away from _Len_.

Barry ought to know that Len would never laugh at him. Not really. Maybe a little chuckle might slip out, if Len allowed it. But he’d never laugh if Barry was clearly uncomfortable like this. Len knew how deeply a reaction like that could wound. Len would never be cruel like that to people he cared about.

Len switched off his comms. Cisco hadn’t said anything else and Len didn’t expect him to. Barry was likely back at the labs by now. Len was going after him, obviously. But he felt no need to announce that to Team Flash. Len didn’t need an invitation.

“Tell the kid I wish him well. No point in me going, joining the crowd, and making him more embarrassed.” Mick offered, knowing without asking where Len was headed. “Might be worth telling him that he can confess anything to you, and you’ll be cool with it, too.”

Len gave a half hearted smile at the intended pun. He nodded at Mick in thanks and then made his way to Star Labs.

\-----------------------

Len eyed Barry as Team Flash tried to help their friend. Barry had changed into Star Labs sweats and was sitting on the bed in an examination room. His Pikachu tail poked out behind him, between his shirt and pants, looking cute and sunny. Barry himself though, looked miserable.

Len had been leaning against a wall in the examination room in Star Labs for nearly a full hour. His pose was one of calm nonchalance, almost boredom; as if he barely cared about what was going on around him. It was a total act, of course. Len was worried about Barry.

Len knew he didn’t really need to hide his concern from those there. But it was a very well ingrained habit. And not just to protect himself, either. If he didn’t keep a tight lid on his emotions, he might have lashed out at someone there by now. They were smart people and they cared about Barry, Len knew that. But sometimes they acted really thoughtlessly. If Barry got hurt because they said or did something careless…Len would be highly tempted to do something that would get him kicked out of the labs. And then he couldn’t keep an eye on Barry.

Cisco and Joe West were at the top of Len’s shit list, at the moment. They both kept snickering at Barry, barely even trying to hide it.

Laughing might be a natural reaction to someone suddenly sporting a tail. Mick had laughed at Len. Len had been tempted to punch Mick. But they’d both known Len had only been annoyed by his friend’s laughter. His feelings weren’t really being hurt by it. Barry looked like he’d been punched in the stomach every time someone laughed at him since he got his tail. How did they not see that?

Iris wasn’t much better. She didn’t laugh, Len gave her that. But she kept pushing at Barry to tell her if he was keeping something from her. They were close adoptive siblings, Iris and Barry. Len knew that. But Barry had apparently kept a lot of secrets from Iris over the years, too. Or at least she thought he had, and didn’t hold back reminding him of it. They all knew the trick to getting rid of the tail was for Barry to share a secret he’d been holding back, now. Iris was convinced it was a secret he’d been holding back from _her._

Barry said it wasn’t; that he wasn’t keeping anything important from her. Len thought he seemed to be telling the truth. But Iris didn’t buy it and just kept pushing. She didn’t even pause for a moment to suggest it might be something Barry was hiding from someone else. That might be just because she was worried about Barry, wanted to help, and was getting carried away. Or it might be because she was incredibly self centered. Len was trying to reserve judgment until he was in a kinder mood.

Barry had already told everyone there that he and Len were having sex regularly. That was the first thing Barry had tried to confess, actually. To Len’s surprise, no one seemed to mind the arrangement. Everyone had already known, or suspected, except Joe. The detective scowled and looked uncomfortable, but in the end didn’t say anything besides that Barry was an adult and could make his own choices. And of course he’d kill Len if he hurt Barry.

That out there, Barry had said he was at a loss for what else he could share. Enter Iris, her interrogation, and Len’s dwindling patience and tolerance for it.

At least Caitlin was remaining respectful and professional. She’d even had enough sense to not ask Barry for fur samples from his tail. Len _would_ have stepped in if she had. No way was he letting Barry go through that pain without protest. But Barry had admitted that the tail was very sensitive, and Caitlin was still struggling to find pain killers that worked well with Barry’s metabolism. So she’d deemed the samples unnecessary. She hadn’t expected to find anything useful, anyway.

Len had stood back and let them work. Barry glanced at Len every so often, but quickly looked away. He was obviously still embarrassed by the tail. Len wanted to reassure him, but he didn’t think doing it while they had an audience was the best idea. So he’d hung back and not said much.

They were no closer to finding a cure than they had been when Len had a tail. There weren’t many other leads to follow, but they were doing what they could. Barry was looking more and more unhappy. None of it put Len in a very good mood.

Eventually Joe left, Iris following a bit later. Cisco and Caitlin went to work in other parts of the lab. Barry and Len were finally left alone. Len finally stood up from leaning against the wall and moved toward Barry, who was still sitting on the exam bed.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Barry spat out before Len was halfway toward him. “I know I look ridiculous.”

Barry was doing the thing where he was folding into himself, trying to make himself smaller, as if expecting to be verbally hit. Len scowled. Did Barry really think Len was callous enough to tease him right now, when Barry was so clearly upset?

“No more than I did.” Len tried to reassure Barry.

“Your tail was _sexy_. Mine is _humiliating_.”

“Well, _I_ think it’s _adorable_.”

“Then why haven’t you _touched_ it?” Barry whined. “Why haven’t you even come _near_ me since you got here?! It’s not like we have to hide our…you know I told them about us and they’re fine with it! I look stupid and you want to laugh, and you’re just trying to spare my feelings.”

That hurt. Len frowned deeply as the words sunk in. Barry actually thought that something like a fuzzy yellow lightening-shaped tail might be enough to make Len stop wanting Barry. Barry really didn’t trust Len’s desire for him could withstand much. Len would have to fix this. But how? This wasn’t exactly the best location for Len to show Barry how much he wanted him.

“Barry…If it’s anything like mine was, I really don’t think you want me touching your tail in public.”

Barry just pouted and huffed at that, crossing his arms over his chest. Fine, Len thought.

Len took the few steps left toward Barry quickly, and without hesitation brushed his hand against Barry’s tail. Len used just the tips of his fingers, just rubbed them ever so slightly across the end of Barry’s soft tail. Barry’s entire body shivered and he gasped immediately. Len drew his hand back, putting it on Barry’s arm instead. Len gave Barry’s wrist a supportive squeeze.

“Oh. Oh… _fuuuuuck!!!_ ” Barry panted. “It felt like that for you?! _How?!_ How did you…?!”

“I have very good self control. But _you_ don’t need to, Barry. _Relax._ I’ll take care of you. _Happily_.” Len purred reassuringly. “But I think you’d prefer we do that in private. Unless you have an exhibitionist kink you haven’t told me about. Which I’d be open to, for the record.”

Len smiled at Barry, trying to show how much he wanted to be there for the speedster. He was ready to support Barry in any way he could with this. Like Barry had for him. Barry finally seemed to relax a little, and smiled hesitantly back.

“That isn’t how it felt when Caitlin touched it.” Barry shook his head.

“She was examining it as a doctor, you knew that.” Len explained. “And I’m assuming you aren’t particularly attracted to her. Just like other sensitive parts of the body, it makes a difference who is touching it, and how.”

“I…I guess that makes sense.”

Barry was blushing and not making eye contact with Len. Len leaned in closer, putting a hand on Barry’s back, but carefully not touching his tail.

“I _want_ you, Barry. I only hung back to give your friends a chance to deal with this, and you some time to get used to it. But nothing between us has changed.” Len whispered into the speedster’s ear. “I’ve wanted you since I met you. _Nothing_ is going to change that. Certainly not a _cute_ fuzzy tail that I’d love to get my hands on. I’m looking forward to brushing it and taking care of it, the same way you took care of mine. If you want me to.”

“Yes, yes, of course I want that!” Barry whispered back.

“Good.”

Len smiled more, putting his other hand on Barry’s cheek. Barry’s own smile widened.

“First though, I just want you to know if there’s anything you want to tell me…anything you think might fix this if you told me…I will listen. I won’t judge. I will still want you. Nothing between us has to change if you don’t want it to.”

Barry’s smile dimmed a bit at that. He didn’t believe Len, clearly. Len swallowed. Barry’s lack of faith in him still hurt.

“There’s nothing. I…I can’t think of anything. If I do, I’ll tell you.” Barry responded.

Barry was lying. Len was fairly certain of that. But Len let it go. He wouldn’t press Barry before Barry was ready. Bubbles’ powers were already doing that more than enough.

Honest communication between people that respected each other was important. Len knew that. Len’s own confession had gotten wonderful results. But it ought to be Barry’s _choice_ , regardless. Forcing someone to talk before they were ready was wrong. Len wasn’t going to be a part of that.

He would do his best to be supportive, to _encourage_ Barry to talk, to let Barry know Len would be there for him regardless of what Barry confessed. But Len would go _gently_ about it. He would let Barry take the time he needed. Pushing too hard would just make Barry shut down more, hurt him more.

“Ok. If you think of anything, just remember I’m always ready to listen.”

Len kissed Barry’s forehead, and the speedster blinked at him in surprise. Barry relaxed; seemingly relieved Len had accepted his answer. Further convincing Len this was the way to go.

“So, you have any plans for the rest of the day? Or are you free to speed us to my place so I can show you just how much I like your tail?” Len asked with a smirk.

Barry’s answer was a wide grin, before taking Len into his arms and whisking them away.


	4. Chapter 4

After Len had thoroughly demonstrated to Barry just how attractive Len still found him, Barry took to having a tail a good deal better. Even better than Len had, really. That was mostly thanks to Barry’s speedster powers.

Barry couldn’t walk around normally without people noticing, and he couldn’t go to work at the police station, because of the tail. But he could still run around as the Flash. He was fast enough that no one would notice the tail in his blur of movement. It meant he stopped to banter with his adversaries a lot less. It meant his crime fighting mostly amounted to speeding in and out of a crime scene before anyone got a good look at him. But he still got to do his super heroics, and didn’t have to go stir crazy staying inside like Len had.

It also meant that Barry got horny more often. Running at super speed with his tail dragging behind, meant that the tail got tugged and brushed by the wind a lot. This meant that Barry was left half hard in his Flash suit by the end of his rounds, daily. Which meant that Barry went to Len’s _every_ night since having gotten the tail, instead of every few nights like before. Len most definitely didn’t mind, which he made sure Barry knew. Once he was convinced of that, Barry started stopping by _before_ his Flash runs sometimes, too.

At first, it was to see if getting off before patrol made him able to get through the running around without getting hard. But between his super metabolism and the tail, he was still ready to go again by the end of his shift. Len most definitely didn’t mind that either, as he demonstrated to Barry the first time the speedster showed up blushing and unsure at Len’s place with a hard on twice in the same day.

Even if Len wasn’t always up to getting off multiple times a day himself, he was perfectly happy to help Barry out regardless. He really enjoyed it, in fact. It was quite empowering to be able to drive Barry crazy while keeping calm and collected himself. Barry enjoyed the arrangement fully as well, once he was sure Len did.

It had been nearly two weeks since Barry had gained the tail, and the two of them had developed a nice rhythm and comfort with each other. But Len was still worried. There had been no sign of the meta or progress finding another way to safely get rid of the tail. Barry continued to profess he had no idea what he had to confess to remove it that way.

Eventually his vacation days from his CSI work were going to run out. Or a meta criminal threat would appear that he couldn’t quickly deal with, and he would have to stay still long enough to reveal his tail. As at ease as Barry seemed with the current arrangement now, he had to realize that too.

Len was lying in bed, a book in his hands, and his reading glasses on. He was trying to distract himself, but it wasn’t really working. Wind blew through his room, flipping pages of the book, and Len gave up entirely. He smirked, looking up at the scarlet speedster now straddling his lap. Barry hadn’t even bothered to change out of the Flash suit.

Barry pushed the cowl back, revealing his flushed and eager face. He was already making little grinding motions with his hips, rubbing their crotches together. He had worried about being this forward at first, of making Len feel used or cheap. But Len had reassured him enough that that wasn’t a problem anymore.

Still, Len didn’t let him off _that_ easy, either. Barry knew better than to flash away their clothes without asking first. Len didn’t require much build up or warning. But if it was all over too fast, it would be less satisfying and fun. So Len took his time then, making a show of finding his proper place in his book and putting his bookmark there before setting it aside. Len reached toward his reading glasses, and then Barry finally spoke.

“No! Leave them on! They’re sexy!” Barry demanded, then winced and added more softly, “I mean, if that’s ok. You…you look hot with them on. Not that you don’t always look hot, because you do, but I just…”

Len smirked wider as Barry’s rambling trailed off. He left the glasses on. It was an easy enough request to fulfill. Len moved his hands instead to cup Barry’s ass, squeezing the scarlet clad cheeks. He purposely avoided touching Barry’s tail.

Barry whined and grinded against him harder, clearly frustrated by the action, as Len had intended. Len squeezed Barry’s ass a few more times. He then lightly smacked one cheek, careful to not hit the tail. Barry gasped and kept rubbing his crotch against Len’s.

Len went back to squeezing that delectable ass, smirking at how the leather-like fabric felt under his fingers and the thought of what was underneath. He then moved his thumbs upward to ever so lightly brush them against Barry’s tail. He rubbed them gently just at the base where the yellow length stuck out of the tiny hole in the suit. Len loved the feel of the soft fluffy fur under his fingers, but didn’t give in to touching it more fully. Not yet.

Barry was panting, little moans and whimpers escaping his lips every so often. He continued to grind against Len, vibrating a little here and there. He was doing an admirable job being patient, for him.

“You look so gorgeous like this, Scarlet.” Len purred. “So eager, for _me_. I love getting to see you like this. I love that you come to _me_ for this.”

“Love how you take care of me.” Barry inhaled. “Love how good you make it for me. How you never let me rush too much, but don’t make me wait too much either.”

Len chucked at that and smacked the speedster’s ass again, knowing exactly what Barry was hinting at. He wanted Len to go faster, but trusted Len knew how to satisfy him best.

“Clothes off?” Len suggested, with a brief pause before adding, “Both of us.”

Barry grinned widely in response. The speedster would never undress either of them before Len showed he was ready. Unexpected nakedness was a line Len didn’t enjoy crossing. They’d talked about it before and Barry had understandingly agreed. That Len had given Barry permission to get them both undressed meant that Len wanted to get off too, not just happily help Barry.

Len felt the still slightly disorienting experience of being undressed by Barry at super speed. After he’d blinked a few times, both Len and Barry were naked in his bed. Barry also had their tube of lube in his hand, eagerly offering it to Len.

“Prep me?” Barry asked.

Len took the tube with a smirk. That was answer enough for Barry to lie on the bed on his stomach, trusting Len to take of him. Len repositioned himself behind the speedster. Barry moved slightly onto his knees, raising and offering his ass to Len. No matter how many times Len saw it, it always sent a thrilling chill through his body. That Barry wanted and trusted Len this much would never get old.

Len took his time, knowing Barry liked the feeling of Len’s fingers entering and stretching him out. But not too long, because he knew Barry didn’t want to come until Len was inside him. Len avoided touching Barry’s tail, but he liked looking at it while he worked open Barry’s hole. It was adorable, as Len had told Barry from the beginning. With Barry naked it only looked better.

The happy fluffy tail stood out just above Barry’s naked butt. It wagged a little, back and forth, eager for Len’s attention. Not as much as a dog’s tail would, but the movement was still noticeable. It made Len smile.

“Do you want it this way, or do you want to ride me?” Len asked, once he thought Barry was ready.

One of the frustrating parts about the tail was that it did limit the comfortable sexual positions they could use. Anything that would end up crushing Barry’s tail, either between the two of them or into the bed, would be more painful than pleasurable for Barry.

“I…I’m…this way?” Barry asked, unsure and blushing, pushing his face into a pillow.

Len smiled at Barry’s admission. Barry didn’t get embarrassed in front of Len nearly as much as he had at first. But it still happened, especially when admitting something he thought might not be what Len wanted. Usually Barry preferred to ride Len. But Len had suspected that Barry was more tired than usual that night.

“Of course.” Len responded, reassuringly. “As much as I like seeing your face when you come, this is a _spectacular_ view for me.”

Len gave Barry’s ass another playful smack to empathize his meaning. Barry inhaled sharply and shook a tiny bit. Len suspected he was resisting the urge to lie down and grind himself into the bed. Len wouldn’t keep him waiting much longer.

Len lubed his own cock up and started to slowly enter Barry, to only have the speedster buck back and force Len’s cock into him faster. Not _that_ tired then, Len thought as he gasped at suddenly being fully inside Barry.

The two of them had been together enough by that point that they easily fell into a nice rhythm together. Barry felt wonderful around Len, as he always did. And it was a spectacular view, as he’d said. He watched Barry shift forward, only to buck back into Len again, as Len met him with his own thrusts. Seeing his own cock buried in Barry would always be one of the most erotic sights Len had ever gotten to see. Only made more intense by how long he’d lusted after Barry, sure that it would never be a reality.

Len kept his hands on Barry’s hips for awhile, but soon moved them to where he knew the speedster really wanted them. One reaching under Barry to fist his cock, the other wrapping around Barry’s tail. Len started to tug both in time with their movements. He was careful to be gentle with the tail, while firm enough with Barry’s cock. It wasn’t long before Barry was coming, Len following mere seconds later.

Little sparks came off Barry’s tail as Len continued to pet it while Barry came. The electricity stung Len’s hand, but not more than a little static shock would. It added to Len’s own pleasure as he emptied into the shaking speedster. No matter how many times Len had heard them moan together in mutual release by that point; it was another experience he never tired of.

As they both came down from their release, Len gave Barry’s tail more gentle approving caresses. He wanted to bend down and kiss Barry’s back and neck, but he wouldn’t risk crushing the tail. A sting of sadness hit Len then that Barry still hadn’t confided in him whatever it was he was hiding. But Len pushed it down. He got this much of Barry. He had to be content with that until Barry was ready to share more.

Len pulled out slowly, both of them still breathing a bit hard. Barry lay down on his stomach, not moving more first. Not even turning a little to look back at Len. That stung, too. Len pushed that down, too. Barry was already dozing off, Len could tell. Len got this much of Barry. He had no right to ask for more. Len reminded himself again. No matter how much he wanted kisses after that.

They did kiss, plenty. Barry did look at Len, plenty. Len was just being greedy, wanting that from Barry all the time. Len sighed, pushing it all down further, and got up off the bed.

Len went to his bathroom, washed himself off a bit, and then went back to clean up Barry. Len had an extra soft brush, made for using in babies’ hair, which he used to brush Barry’s tail. He did so now, running the gentle bristles along the lighting shaped length. Barry shivered a little in his sleep, but didn’t wake up. Len finished quickly, to not disturb him.

Len then lay down next to Barry, giving into his desire to wrap his arms around the speedster. Still asleep, Barry snuggled closer unconsciously. That soothed some of the sting Len had been feeling, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter without much plot development, I know. But it just felt best to me to have this smutty interlude as its own chapter, rather than include it at the end of the previous chapter or the beginning of the next. Hope it was enjoyable anyway!
> 
> [@yanpolosik](http://yanpolosik.tumblr.com/) has drawn some amazing art of Len with his peacock tail! I love it so much! You can view it [here on her tumblr](https://yanpolosik.tumblr.com/post/168337547588/%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82-%D0%BA-%D1%84%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%83-puns-and-plumage-a-tale-of-a-tail) or [here by itself](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/winged_kame/695039/64479/64479_original.jpg). I have also inserted it at the beginning of the 2nd chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Amazing fanart by [@yanpolosik](http://yanpolosik.tumblr.com/)!! [Click here to see in full size.](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/winged_kame/695039/64749/64749_original.jpg)

More days passed, much the same. Barry didn’t bring up what he might need to confess, or to whom, to Len at all. Len had thought it must be him that Barry had something to tell, from Barry’s reaction that first day with the tail, when Len asked. But now he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t want to assume it was all about him. He’d been doing everything he could think of to be supportive of Barry sharing with him. But Barry had shown no signs of even coming close to wanting to talk. So Len let it be. He didn’t push. But he worried.

Then one night, when Barry showed up, something was different. The speedster sped into Len’s apartment without warning, as usual. But he didn’t come right up to Len. He didn’t immediately initiate sex. Barry had been, every night since he got his tail. Without fail, Barry had shown up happily horny and eager. But he wasn’t that night. He was just standing there, in his Flash suit with the cowl down, a few feet away from Len’s couch where Len had been watching TV.

Len stood up and studied Barry. He was tense, breathing heavily, his fists clenched at his sides, and not looking at Len. His tail was tilted downward and twitching slightly in clear agitation.

“Barry, what’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Barry just stood there for a few moments, obviously tense and not looking at Len, before he answered. Len waited, tense himself now too.

“I was fighting a meta. I thought I could handle it on my own, like all the other recent ones. But I…I should have called for backup. I had to slow down too much to face him, and he…he saw my tail. He…he _pulled_ it. Yanked it and twisted it as hard as he could. It felt like…I don’t even _know_ what it felt like! It hurt so fucking much, but it wasn’t just the pain. It was like…like such a _violation,_ and I just…”

Leonard was suddenly filled with more cold rage than he’d felt in a very long time. Before he’d even made a conscience decision to do so, he had gotten his cold gun and was strapping the holster to his thigh. Len hadn’t killed anyone in a long time, but tonight was a fine night to break that record. A fine night to break bones, crush the hands that’d dared touch Barry like that into little tiny pieces after he’d frozen them, then…

“Len…Len… _Leonard_! Look at me!” Barry was next to him, his hands on Len’s arm, suddenly. “It’s ok, I’m _fine_!”

Len blinked, realizing belatedly that Barry must have been saying his name for awhile. He shook himself, trying to break out of the cold fog of rage. But all he wanted was to _destroy_ whoever had _dared_ touch Barry like that!

“Where is he?!” Len snarled. “Where’s that meta?!”

“Len, it’s _fine_! Really! I caught him! He’s already in jail! He didn’t even know what he was doing, grabbing my tail! I’m ok! It doesn’t hurt anymore. I’m fine!”

Len narrowed his eyes at Barry and studied his face.

“You didn’t seem _fine_ a minute ago. In jail or not, I can _end_ him.”

Barry swallowed hard and actually looked afraid. That snapped Len out of it. Barry wouldn’t approve of death and pain done in his name. Of course he wouldn’t. Barry wasn’t afraid of Len. Barry was afraid of Len stupidly throwing away all his hard earned morals and restraint over this.

“ _No_ , Leonard. You are _not_ killing some idiot meta just because they yanked my tail! Yes, it felt terrible, but I didn’t come here for you to run off to get revenge for me! I came here because I have to _talk_ to you!”  

Len took a deep breath, in and out, and exhaled the last of the rage. It was misplaced, he realized that now. He took the cold gun off and set it aside, and sat back down on his couch. He took a few more moments to collect himself before speaking.

“I may have over reacted.” Len admitted. “I just know how that must have felt. I had a tail, so I know. It just really pissed me off. But you’re right.”

Len was also possessive as hell and had been thinking of Barry as _his_ for awhile. Not that Len was going to say anything of the sort out loud. Barry wasn’t his. They hadn’t made any promises to each other. They had a nice mutually beneficial arrangement. That was all. More than Len had ever dared hope for, already.

Barry sighed in clear relief and sat down on the couch next to Len. He carefully left enough room behind him for his tail not to be pressed into the back of the couch. He gave Len a wry smile.

“That helped, actually. Got me out of my own head. So thanks.”

Len shrugged. At least it’d done some good, then.

“You said you wanted to talk to me?”

“Yeah…I…” Barry shifted in his seat, clearly nervous, then sighed in resignation. “This made me realize I can’t keep this up. I can’t just accept having a tail until Caitlin can find a cure. This hurt, but the meta wasn’t really that dangerous. So it worked out alright. But if he _had_ been…if some innocent person had gotten seriously injured or killed, because I couldn’t help them because my _tail_ hurt…I can’t accept that.”

Len nodded in understanding. This was who Barry was. His heroics were a part of him. He wasn’t going to stop being the Flash because of the tail.

“Everything I told you before is still true.” Len tried to reassure him. “You can tell me anything. I won’t judge. Nothing needs to change.”

Barry flinched at that and looked torn. Len frowned. He’d said something wrong, obviously. But what?

“What if…what if I _want_ something to change?” Barry asked.

Len pressed his lips tightly together and forced his expression to remain blank. If this was Barry about to say he didn’t want Len anymore, Len would deal with it. He wouldn’t get upset. At least not in any way Barry would see. How he reacted later, in private, was his own business. Len had already had Barry for longer, in more ways, than he’d ever thought possible. If it was over, it was over. Len would take the news gracefully.

“Then I would hope you know that I’d never try to make you do something you didn’t want to. Well…nothing _serious_ , anyway. I still think you’d have fun joining us on a heist someday, even if you returned the loot afterward.”

Barry snorted and smiled. Len smiled back, pleased he could still manage to lighten Barry’s mood. But then Barry’s expression darkened again.

“It’s nothing like that. It’s just…I want…I want _more_. Maybe more than you want. And that’s ok. You can tell me it’s too much. You can tell me I’m asking too much.”

“More sex? More often? Something kinkier?” Len was confused now. “I’m open to that.”

Barry flinched, drew his legs up onto the couch and hugged them to his chest. He stopped looking at Len. His tail drooped down in clear dejection.

“No, Len.” Barry took a shaky breath.

Len wanted to hug him, so badly. But he held back, trying to let Barry say what he needed to say first. Barry might not want hugs from Len, anymore.

“Ok, you’re making it pretty clear all you see here is sex.” Barry obviously forced the words out. “That’s fine. It’s been great. Really it has. I’d just leave it the way it is and enjoy it, but this damn tail! I can’t just…I can’t just keep not telling you.”

“If you want us to stop fucking, you can just say so.” Len’s voice was colder than he intended. “We can still be….we can still work together.”

“No, I don’t want it to _stop_! Do you…do you not even see us as _friends_?! Fuck that hurts, Len! I…fuck, what does it matter now?! I want to _date_ you, ok!? I’m a _romantic_! I want a _relationship_ with you!! But you just want casual sex and that’s fine. That’s not your fault. It just hurts and I…I don’t want to lose what we…I don’t want it to stop! I just want more! But you…”

Barry was crying. Len had made Barry _cry_. Len’s head swam as he absorbed Barry’s words. He’d misread this, badly. He’d hurt Barry because he’d been pushing his own desires so deep down, that he hadn’t even considered them being a reality as a possibility. Len clenched his fists in disgust with himself.

“I’m sorry, Barry. I never meant to make you feel that way. _Of course_ we’re friends! I just…I’m not good at talking about _feelings_. But that doesn’t mean I don’t have them. I’m not good at admitting when someone is important to me. But you…Barry, you _are_ important to me! If you weren’t, I wouldn’t have been ready to go kill some meta I don’t even know the name of for touching your tail! If it were just about the sex to me, I wouldn’t have wanted you staying in my bed afterward every time; or had breakfast together the next morning; or wished you wouldn’t leave at all!”

Barry was at least looking up at Len again. He was blinking at Len, sniffing and seemingly in disbelief. But Len saw hope in that expression, too. He latched onto that. He let himself really hope for something more for the first time, too.

“I just…I want to keep you for myself.” Len tried to explain. “I don’t…I don’t know if that’s exactly romantic the way you want, but I…yes…yes, I want to date you. I want to be able to say you’re mine. I’ll work on the rest, if you’ll give me a chance. I’ll work on the sharing emotions more and being romantic. I can be charming, of course, but…it’s harder when it’s not a con. It’s harder when it actually _means_ something to me. _You_ mean something to me, Barry. You mean…a damn lot.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

Barry was smiling, even while still crying. Len opened his arms in question, offering. Barry took the offer, just as he had after their first night after sex together. Len held him tightly, never wanting to let go. Now that Len knew he had a chance to keep this, he would do everything he could to make it permanent.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch on to what you were trying to say faster. I made it harder for you. I see that now. I just…I didn’t even consider it a possibility, that you could want that with _me_.”

“Course I want that with you. You’re _amazing_ , Len.” Barry burrowed closer to Len. “And you did tell me I could tell you anything, from that first day. I just was too afraid to screw up what we had. If all I got with you was sex and some cuddling, that was better than nothing. But I’ve wanted a serious romantic relationship with you since…I don’t even know. A long time.”

Len was about to respond when Barry suddenly tensed up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” Barry laughed slightly. “Felt like bubbles popping in my head. I guess that was what I needed to say. I guess that was clear enough, finally.”

“Good. The Flash will be doing his hero work without a tail holding him back tomorrow, then.” Len smiled. “But for now, how about we order some pizza and watch a movie? A few places are still open for delivery. And you can pick whatever romance flick you want to watch.”

“Yeah? You don’t…want to have sex with me with a tail one more time before it’s gone?”

“I’m open to it, if you want. I _always_ want you, Barry. But you don’t seem exactly in the mood right now. We’ve had _plenty_ of sex lately. I’m perfectly happy to cuddle on the couch with pizza and a movie. Then sleep, and I mean _sleep_ not sex, together afterward.”

“We could…I could...I can actually sleep with you, in your bed, without having sex first?”

“Ouch, Barry!” Len winced. “You really think I don’t like cuddling you? You think just sleeping together, without sex, is something I don’t want? I…You want to take a week, or two, or….a month without sex? More than a month would be pushing it, for me. But I could manage it. I want to prove to you that I want you here, with me, in bed and otherwise, no sex required.”

Barry was blinking at him in apparent shock. Len mentally cursed at himself that he’d so thoroughly failed to show Barry what he actually wanted from him.

“I…uh…a week? Yeah, no, no more than that! That would be harder on me than you! I’m the one with the increased metabolism! Even without the tail, I have a high sex drive. And I love sex with you, Len. The sex isn’t the problem. Just…I want to do other things, too. Actual normal dates out together. And you at Star Labs, or on patrol with me, more often. Maybe work up to family dinner at Joe’s eventually. And whatever…whatever else you want to add.”

“That all sounds good to me. Especially how that last sentence sounded so much like a promise to join me on a heist date whenever I want.” Len smirked.

“That…is not what I meant and you know it!” Barry huffed, but then laughed. “But maybe…maybe we can work something out. If no one gets hurt and we return everything afterward. _Maybe_!”

“Relationships _do_ take compromise.” Len smirked more; extremely pleased Barry was even considering it.

“They do.”

Barry was grinning widely and Len couldn’t help grinning back. Barry flashed into a change of clothes from the stash he had stored there, then right back into Len’s arms. Len kissed him, Barry kissing back tenderly. Eventually, Len held back enough to order the pizza on his phone, pleased he could easily do it without moving his arm from around Barry.

“Now, what do you want to watch?” Len asked.

“How do you feel about musicals?”

“Barry, if you pick the right one, you just might get me to sing along.”

\--------------------------------------

After the pizza and movie, Len and Barry snuggled on the couch for a little longer and then got up to head to bed. It was bad timing, as after a few steps, Barry’s eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limp. Len was thankfully close enough to catch him.

Len had a few seconds of panic, then realized Barry’s tail had disappeared. Len managed to calm his racing heart enough to remember he’d been asleep when the needed time after his confession had passed. Barry’s pulse felt normal and strong. So Len hefted the speedster in his arms and carried him to bed.

Soon, to Len’s intense relief, Barry was blinking awake. Len would have called Caitlin if he hadn’t. Barry’s hands went underneath himself, to feel where the tail had been, to find it gone. He sighed in relief.

“Wow, I hadn’t realized how much I missed being able to lie on my back.” Barry admitted. “I am glad that’s over.”

Barry yawned contentedly and stretched to get comfortable. Len smiled down at him, pecking his lips with his own, then settled in beside him. Sleeping next to his speedster, even without sex to tire him out first, was easy. Len was soon drifting off.

“Len?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you _sure_ you want to wait a whole _week_ before we have sex again?”

Len snickered, bit and kissed Barry neck, before answering.

“Yes.”

“Oh….ok.”

“I have something to prove to you, and I’m not backing down from that.” Len yawned. “And besides, it’ll be great sex with that much build up.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I just…wanted to be sure.”

“I’m sure, Barry. As wonderful as the sex has been, knowing you’re not going to be running out right after breakfast in the morning is better. Believe me.”

“Ok.” Barry sighed deeply. “Good.”

They shared a few more kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

\--------------------------------------

It wasn’t easy to wait a week. Len would have been lying if he’d said it was. But it was more than worth it. Every time he touched Barry, kissed him, held him, and made no move toward more, Len saw Barry’s confidence grow. Len had been telling the truth when he said he could wait a month, or however long Barry needed to trust Len more.

But Len knew it wasn’t as simple as waiting a week, or a month, to have sex again, either. It was about showing Barry how much Len did enjoy every other aspect of their budding relationship, too. That meant letting go of his own tightly controlled emotions and letting Barry see how he really felt. That was much easier said than done. But Len was trying, and Barry seemed to know that.

Len got them tickets to a live musical thanks to a less than legal ticket reseller he knew, for the night of that one week mark. Barry was delighted that Len actually liked musicals nearly as much as the speedster himself. Len had yet to reveal that Mick did, too. They might even do a double date, with Mick and his girlfriend, to a musical sometime. Once Mick felt secure enough in his own new relationship to introduce them to the lady, that was.

For that night though, it was just about Len and Barry. _Newsies_ was a really fun show, but still meaningful. Len was a big supporter of Unions and fair working conditions. The romance storyline wasn’t horrible, either. They both thoroughly enjoyed the show.

Afterward, they went out for a late dinner. Len absolutely refused to rush their night out, even though he knew how much they were both looking forward to what they’d be doing when they got back to the apartment.

When they did finally make their way there, the sex that followed was absolutely worth the wait. But the cuddling in the afterglow was wonderful, too. The kissing when they were both sated and sleepy made Len feel almost giddy. Falling asleep together, knowing Barry would be staying with Len when they woke up; that was the best part by far.

\--------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Iris showed up at Star Labs with Bubbles walking behind her. Barry got ready to use his speed. Cisco’s jaws dropped. Caitlin tensed. Len had his cold gun out and pointed at the meta within seconds. But Iris just scowled at them.

“She’s here for our _help_.”

Barry and Cisco believed her quickly. Len took some convincing, but eventually he lowered his gun.

Iris had found Bubbles while working on a story related to Mercury Labs. Iris had managed to convince Bubbles to talk to her, as well as promise to return the lab tech. She’d been trying to use the tech to better control her powers, and develop a way to reverse the effects without the needed confession. Apparently she’d accidentally given several of her friends tails, too.

“Why not just _tell_ us that before?!” Barry huffed.

Bubbles kept silent and half hid behind Iris.

“She’s not comfortable with men, especially threatening looking ones. Using her powers and running away seemed much safer than trying to explain herself to you.” Iris answered. “So I promised her you guys would leave until she got used to this, and Caitlin and I would help her.”

Len was fine with that, though it took a bit longer to convince Barry and Cisco to leave. Caitlin and Iris promised to let them know if there were any problems, and give Felicity an invitation to visit and help if she could.

On the way out, Len spoke to Iris, though he knew Bubbles behind her heard too. Len knew something about reacting instinctually when feeling threatened.

“Tell her that I didn’t care for her methods, but I do like the results. So all is forgiven. And good luck.”

“Yeah, same from me.” Barry grinned, following Len’s lead and addressing Iris; not looking directly at Bubbles.

Bubbles didn’t say anything, but she seemed to relax a little. The three men left the lab together; all glad they finally had some progress on that case. Len hoped the meta might be a new ally instead of threat, in the end.

“Well, I don’t want to third wheel you guys, so I guess I’ll see you later.” Cisco offered.

Len smiled, appreciating how well Team Flash was taking to Len officially being Barry’s boyfriend.

“It’s not that long until dinner now.” Len mentioned. “Mick’s cooking, wants to introduce us to his new girlfriend. Lisa will be there, too. You could join us.”

“Well…I…ok, if you’re sure?”

“Wouldn’t have made the offer if I wasn’t.” Len answered.

“What’s Mick’s girlfriend’s name again?” Barry asked, as they walked.

“Diana.”

“Diana who?”

 “He didn’t mention a last name.” Len responded.

“Huh…you don’t think it could be…?” Barry started to ask, then stopped himself.

“Nah!” Cisco shook his head. “No way!”

“Right! Of course!” Barry mirrored the movement.

Len, who knew exactly who Mick’s girlfriend was, just smirked. Len had met her. Mick hadn’t needed to mention her last name. Barry would be slightly annoyed Len hadn’t shared the information with him. But only slightly, and Len would make it up to him. It would be far too fun to see their reactions to spoil the surprise.

Some secrets were better revealed only in due time. Just made the result sweeter, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to imagine whichever Diana you’d like. Though I was personally thinking of Wonder Woman.
> 
> Happy Holidays!! I hope this fic has helped make your season bright! I know your comments and kudos do, for me ^___^
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
